


Moments

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Gen, I want to get close to the stink man, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: A quiet moment with the notorious Micah Bell.





	Moments

Micah was never in the livelier parts of camp, only ever drifting in to sit by the fire or to needle one of the other gang memebers. Always hanging on the outskirts of camp, usually just looking on as everyone did their own thing. Other times he'd just sit there and think about a million things, and it would be time for supper in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. 

This time, though, he had found a large oak just outside of camp and he was sat against it, cleaning his pistols. And instead of being alone, you were sat next to him. A book was placed in your lap and you were situated so you were leaning against Micah, eyes drifting along the paper as you began to take in the fine words slower and slower. 

The smell of gun oil and soil was oddly comforting, the air filled with noises of surrounding wildlife and the babbling of a nearby brook. On top of that you were curled against Micah under the warm afternoon sun. All of these things combined had made you become drowsy a few minutes ago, and you were fighting to keep your eyes open by now. 

Despite your struggle, you finally gave in to the call of sleep and your head lowered onto Micah's shoulder. He stopped in the middle of his ministrations, turning his attention from the pistol's chamber onto your now sleeping form, looking over your peaceful face. He didn't think you'd fall asleep so fast, or at all for that matter. Not that he didn't want you to, hell, he thought it was endearing that you could fall asleep on him... it's just that now he couldn't move without disturbing you. 

He figured he could clean both of his pistols once more, just in case, and sharpen his knife while he was at it. He was going to be busy so it wasn't going to be like he was going to move anyway... he didn't need to be anywhere, and re definitely wouldn't be missed for a single afternoon. So, Micah decided moving you wouldn't be worth the trouble. 

Though the longer he spent thinking about and looking at you, the more he began to feel sleepy himself. He couldn't recall a time he felt so relaxed, so worry free. It was an odd feeling but a very welcome one. He holstered his pistols then lowered his hat so the sun wouldn't bother his eyes, and with a quick kiss to your soft (h/c) locks he closed his eyes.


End file.
